


Lazy Coffee Mornings

by fanfictiongreenirises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises
Summary: Steve's been up for way too long, waiting.





	Lazy Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE 6 DAYS TILL ENDGAME!!!!
> 
> to be incredibly precise, as of right now where I am, we have 5 days, 19 hrs, and 45 mins until endgame can be viewed

There was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to dress up to make coffee, Steve reasoned as he walked out of his room and into the main kitchen area in the Tower. Clothed in a button down and khakis, complete with shoes that had the appropriateness of a parent-teacher conference, he made his way to the coffee machine.

This early in the morning – seven, to be precise – it wasn’t surprising that there was no one about. The room was more dim than usual, the sun hidden behind dark storm clouds. Maybe he should give Thor a call, see if he could change the weather to make it slightly more convincing that Steve had gotten dressed to go out.

“Morning, JARVIS,” Steve said into the quietness.

“Good morning, Captain,” JARVIS responded. “Is there anything you require?”

“Are any of the others up?” That was a normal question, wasn’t it? Of course he’d wonder about what the rest of the team was up to, especially if he was leaving the Tower.

Should he carry around an umbrella, just to make it believable?

“The Avengers, barring Agent Romanoff and Mr Odinson, are currently asleep.”

What even was the point in taking the time to put on a good outfit, honestly? “Thanks, JARVIS,” he said despondently, taking a sullen sip of coffee.

He was quickly realising the benefits of creating a ‘sad depressing songs’ playlist, as Sam dubbed his own.  _Should’ve taken Sam up on his offer to make me one._

“Hey, is the newspaper here yet?” He brightened instantly; what a perfect excuse to hang around.

“Yesterday’s paper is sitting on the coffee table to your left, and today’s will be arriving in eight minutes.”

Bless JARVIS. Steve got up to grab the paper, sitting on the broad armrest of the couch sideways as he flicked through it, starting from the comics and crosswords at the back.

_What the fuck is a meadow mama?_

He discarded the paper instantly when the current one arrived, going through the crossword at a steady pace and becoming somewhat engrossed in the endeavour when he heard footsteps from the hall.

“Morning, Cap,” said a cheery voice, and Steve’s whole body wilted in disappointment.

“Hey, Bruce,” he said mournfully.

“You going out?” Bruce asked, opening the cabinet to get out his box of tea. He had specific ones for different times in the day, a routine which Steve found fascinating, but only in theory.

Steve hummed to neither agree nor disagree, pretending to be far more invested in the news than he was. “Hey, what’s a five-letter word for ‘boneheads’.”

Bruce walked over to stand behind him, both hands wrapped around a mug. Steve could smell the jasmine from where he sat. “Idiot? Fools?”

Steve shook his head, lifting the paper slightly. “Tried them both,” he said. 

“’Morning, Bruce, Cap,” said a voice from the hallway. And immediately Steve’s spine straightened, eyes widening in slight panic as he internally went through a checklist of his outward appearance, wishing he could check if he had anything on his face. God, was his hair okay? He’d been looking at a WikiHow article the night before, on how to pull off a ‘casually dishevelled’ hairstyle without any products.

“Morning, Tony,” he said, hoping to any and all gods that existed that his voice wasn’t as stiff as he thought it was. It would be  _devastating_  if he alienated Tony.

“You okay, Cap?” He’d gone and done it already, hadn’t he? In just two words, he’d ruined every chance he had of getting Tony to go out with him for brunch. They should’ve just left him in the ice.

“Steve?” Bruce asked. “You’re holding that newspaper awfully tightly.”

Steve blinked, coming back to the situation at hand. “Oh.” Tony was staring at him, head cocked slightly, and he stumbled to find a decent excuse. “ _Boneheads_ ,” he said in much too strong a voice, completely erasing any and all normalcy.

Tony’s head tilted farther, brows slightly furrowed. “Okay?” he said finally. 

They had solar powered cigarette lighters in this century, but no one had invented a way to make the floor eat a person whole. He should just create a distraction and run back into his room while they looked in the other direction.

“It’s a clue for the crossword,” Bruce said slowly. He was looking at Steve warily.

Tony came over to stand beside Bruce, peering over Steve with an arm braced on his shoulder, and suddenly Steve lost the ability to breathe like a fully functioning human being. “Have you tried ‘dodos’?” he said finally. “That should work with the answers of the other two.”

Of course Tony had worked out the rest of them, Steve thought fondly. But before he could express his thanks, Tony spoke again.

“Hey, you going somewhere?”

Did he really walk around the Tower looking like…well…trash? Steve sighed internally. There would be no wow-ing Tony with his looks and fashion sense if this was the reaction. “I was thinking about it,” he said, “but then the sky ended up being like this.”

Tony glanced outside, where it’d begun to drizzle. “Yeah, not the most appealing weather.” 

And that was when Steve glanced at Tony’s attire. He’d tried his absolute best over the last three months to leave checking Tony out till the very end, after he’d drank in the rest of him; it made him feel like less of a pervert. But the habit had gotten to the point where his mind would mostly reject any and all information about Tony’s appearance, which had become somewhat problematic.

Hopefully he wouldn’t ever be the one witness if Tony happened to disappear and was only identifiable via clothing.

“You?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t have anything work related.”

This was it. Steve had to seize the opportunity  _right fucking now_  or he’d never do it. “ _Get-brunch-with-me_ ,” he said in a rush.

Tony blinked. “Sorry, repeat that?” he said apologetically. 

Steve saw Bruce slowly edging his way out of the room as he cleared his throat roughly, trying to dislodge his heart that had suddenly taken residence there. “Brunch? With me?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, doing that adorable head tilt that he did when something confused him. “Steve, don’t get me wrong, I’d love to go to brunch with you, but—I have to ask—I—what is this?”

Steve’s heart was hammering in his chest. “A date,” he confessed. “If you say no, that’s absolutely fine. It’ll be a date between friends. But if you—”

“ _Yes_. To a date. Yes.” Tony’s eyes were incredulous, but with a happiness in them that Steve  _lived_  for. “Absolutely yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave a kudos or comment (you know steve and tony would want you to ;) )
> 
> this fic is lowkey a tribute to the more hopeful days after avengers came out in 2012, to the 'team as family' era before we knew pain. I have no idea what endgame will bring, but I might as well give these two a shot at happiness before it comes out.


End file.
